


Hollis-Karnstein Mother's Day

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Mothers Day, Parenthood, domestic hollstein, hollstein fluff, hollstein parents, mother!carmilla, mother!laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little something that came to my mind<br/>hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollis-Karnstein Mother's Day

 

“Haylee how is the card doing?” Elizabeth ask while putting the plates on the trail for their moms, the girls get up early in the morning and start making pancakes with orange juice to make the most perfect mother’s day ever, noting too difficult for a pair of six years old little girls.

 

“Liz do you think they are going to like this? Or should I put more hearts around?”  Haylee said holding the card and placing on the table, Elizabeth was putting juice on the glasses she turn to see the card

 

“I think we should put the picture when we were at the cabin, what do you think?”

 

“Yes we could use that one I’m gonna go get it” Haylee go upstairs and make her way to her room without waking up Laura and Carmilla, she search her room for the photo and she found it she put it inside the envelope with the card inside.

 

“Ready?” she hear Elizabeth whispering at the door she nod and they make her way to their moms room very quietly

The girls open the door and make their way inside quietly, Elizabeth put the tray on the end of the bed and Haylee open the blinds just enough to get the sun light illuminate the room, the two girls stand to the each side of the bed, Elizabeth with Laura and Haylee with Carmilla

 

“Happy Mother’s Day!”

 

**-    -    -    -    -    -    -    -    -**

 

 

 Laura open her eyes in surprise to find that her two daughters have made her and Carmilla breakfast in bed

 

“girls this is so nice, Carm-” Laura turn to her side and see that Carmilla is still sleep she moves her but Carmilla is still sleep “Carm wake up the girls made us breakfast” Carmilla just grunt

 

“Mooom!!” Haylee wine and put her tiny body on top of Carmilla, Carmilla murmur something and then Haylee get off of her, Carmilla sit up and immediately smile to see the food and her daughters

 

“Wow this looks delicious girls” Laura and Carmilla give their daughters a hug and thank them

 

The girls take the card and hand them to theirs moms, Laura take it and she and Carmilla start reading

 

_Dear Mommy’s_

_Thank you for teaching us to make things on our own and believing in us when we try._

_Thank you for hugging us and loving us and do special things that makes us happy._

_You are the most wonderful moms, with lots of LOVE Elizabeth and Haylee_

Laura and Carmilla look at each other and get out of bed to hugs their daughters

“We love you both” Laura and Carmilla said the four hug a little more until the doorbell sounds

 

“I go to see who it is” Carmilla said and go downstairs

 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

Carmilla see through the peep hole and smile to see that’s it is Laura’s father

 

“Hey Bradley!” Carmilla said when she open the door

 

“Hey Carmilla, happy Mother’s Day” Bradley said holding two roses and hand them to Carmilla

 

“Thank you Brad” Carmilla said and make herself to the side so that Bradley get in they both head to the living room

 

“Grandpa!” the girls shouted when they got downstairs and ran through her grandpa arms

 

“Hey girls did you give your mom’s her present today?”

 

“Yes we did” Haylee said.

 

“They love it grandpa” Elizabeth said.

 

“Yeah we did” Carmilla said smiling and making space for her daughters to sit next to them.

 

“Hey dad I didn’t expect you so early” Laura said while walking through her direction and sitting on Carmilla’s lap.

 

“Well I just wanted to have a little more time with my favorite nieces and“ he handed the others two roses to her  “I wanted to give you and Carmilla you’re Mother’s Day gifts”

 

“Thank you dad” Laura said and give her father a hug seconds later Carmilla join the hug.

 

they stay like that for a while and Laura tell her father what the girls do, Laura and Carmilla decided to make breakfast to Bradley but he insisted and do it himself and that they relax and get ready for later the girls accepted.

 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

“Hey cupcake?” Carmilla said while hugging Laura from behind, Laura hum while turning and gave Carmilla a brief kiss on the lips.

 

 

“The girls are being watched. If we’re quick, we could,” Carmilla trailed off.

 

Laura seemed to grasp Carmilla’s comment as she leaned in and start kissing her, Carmilla was happy to oblige and in seconds the kiss got heated.

 

“I… Think…we….Should” Carmilla said between kisses, before she could finish that sentence Laura peppered kisses all around Carmilla’s neck and ears as she lead her to the bathroom. They hadn’t had a lot of free time lately and it was starting to get to them.

 

Laura was biting her bottom lip, with her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Carmilla’s lips on her. Carmilla cupped her wife’s breast before slowly lifting her shirt.

 

 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

Meanwhile Bradley Haylee and Elizabeth were cleaning up the kitchen and the living room, after they done they were watching some cartoons while Bradley was trying not to fall sleep.

 

“Grandpa?” Haylee said moving his arm to wake him up

 

“Yeah kiddo what’s wrong?” he said rubbing his beard and try to stay awake

 

“Are we going to go and visit grandma today?”

 

“Yes we are and, we are going to give her the most beautiful flowers”

 

Haylee smile’s got wider and she got and tell her sister

 

Laura and Carmilla had a conversation with the girls a few years back about her grandmothers they both tell them that Laura’s mom has passed away she show them a picture of her and her mom when Laura was little.

Carmilla's mom was separate them for them, she never really agree with their relationship and when they got marry she decided to not be part of the family, but she didn’t tell that to the girls she just said that she was in another country very busy.

 

When Laura and Carmilla got to the living they found a two half sleepy twins and very much sleep grandpa, they smile at the scene in front of them, Laura got her phone and take a picture of the three. Laura was about to wake the girls when she felt Carmilla stopping her

 

“I think we should let the girls sleep, they earn it after all” Carmilla said, Laura nod and the two were to the back yard and they stay there for a while until it was time to head out.

 

 

 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

“Wake up everybody its time to go” Laura said, her father wake up but the girls don’t Carmilla go and try to wake them up only Elizabeth wake up Laura carry her to get her ready while Carmilla was trying to wake Haylee up but she is just like Carmilla very grumpy when is time to wake up, Elizabeth was like Laura always curious about new things

 

“Haylee, wake up munchkin”

 

“No more sleep” Haylee mumble

 

“If you don’t wake u you don’t gonna get ice cream” Carmilla said with her devilish smirk and just like that Haylee was awake.

 

“Can I get mine with sprinkles?”

 

“We'll see that, now go and get ready with your mom and Liz”

 

Haylee run upstairs and she got left with Bradley they sat in the couch watching the cartoons, they stay in silence for a few minutes until Bradley spoke

 

“You still haven’t heard anything from _her_ Carmilla?”  Carmilla just nod with her head

 

“I haven’t really and well I don’t really expect that after all these years she call me and tell me that she is sorry”

 

Bradley didn’t say anything he just nod and agree with her.

After a couple of minutes Bradley and Carmilla were wondering what was taking so long so Carmilla decided to go upstairs when she was about to knock on the door she hear

 

“I want to wear it!” Elizabeth said

 

“no, I want to you say you didn't like it” Haylee said

 

“Girls c’mon try something else we are going to be late” Laura try to get the girls into an agreement but the girls were like her stubborn

 

“Hey what's going on?” Carmilla said entering the room and see that the girls were fitting to see who would wear the black with white kitties on t-shirt

 

“Hey so maybe we have a little fight here” Laura said while the girls were back to back with each other

 

“its ok let talk to them” Carmilla said and were to talk to the girls she kneel down to be face to face with them “girls why not try and change to another outfit, Liz you could wear that purple shirt with the jeans that you like and Haylee you could wear that cute dress me and mom gave to you, so girls what do you think?”

 

The girls were thinking about it.

 

“Fine” the girls said in unison and started changing in her new outfits.

 

 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

Twenty minutes later they were in the car driving to the cemetery doing a quick stop on a flower shop Laura decided to let the girls pick the flowers, they chose lilacs, roses and carnations they handed them to the sir at the cash register and he put a nice red bow to tied them, they pay and get to the car.

 

When they got to the grave they put the flowers down Laura ask them if she could have a moment alone they agree and Carmilla and Bradley take the girls to a bench on the other side, and Laura was left alone with her mother.

 

 

“Happy mother's day, mom I… I write you something” she said holding the card and start reading

“Dear mom, I'm writing this because I wish that you were here and you could see the woman that I grow up into, I wish that you could see you granddaughters grow and to see the wonderful woman that I’m so in love with, I writing this because I miss you every day and I really wish that you could be here with but I know you are, I love you mom. Happy mother’s day” Laura finish and she kneel down to leave the card on the grave, seconds later Carmilla was by her side.

 

“She would be very proud of you cupcake, like I’m and your father” Carmilla gave her a kiss on the side of her head, Carmilla wave Bradley to come over and they were all there wishing a happy mother’s day to her mother. They leave the cemetery and go get ice cream.

 

 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

They five of them were sitting in a booth eating ice cream the girls were playing Simon say with Bradley while Carmilla and Laura watch them.

 

“oh my god dad!” Laura gasp while everyone stare at her

 

“What Laura?”

 

“I forgot to give you your present” Laura said making a pout while her father was still confused

 

“Cupcake its OK is in the car I'll go bring it” Carmilla get up and out side

“Mommy why grandpa had a present?” Elizabeth ask

 

“Because he also deserve one” Laura said while cleaning her daughters ice cream off her face “He was taking care of me when grandma passed away, he has to do double job as a father _and_ mother”

 

“Thank you pumpkin but you know you didn't have to give me anything” Bradley said given her daughter a hug, “I love you pumpkin”

 

“Love you too dad”

 

“Here it is Brad, open it” Carmilla said gives him an envelope, Bradley do as was told

 

There was a ticket to see the baseball team Blue Jays next month, he was speechless almost crying so he just hug Carmilla and Laura and thank them, after all the hugs and celebration they were in home Bradley say goodbye and thank them again and now it was just the twins and Carmilla and Laura they were watching Inside Out and they were half the movie the girls fall sleep Laura and Carmilla take them to her bedroom.

 

“Good night girls” Laura said and close the door.

 

Carmilla was still downstairs drinking water and turning off the television they make her way to their bedroom change into her pajamas and get to bed.

 

“Happy mother's day cupcake”

 

“Happy mother's day Cam”


End file.
